


Mouth On Trembling Thighs

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Tickling, because my asexual ass cannot write super graphic stuff ok, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Okay,” Steve said slowly, not looking at him. “I give. Why was it endearing?”Tony grinned into his cup. “Because you’re ticklish? Like,veryticklish. I knew about specific parts on your body from beforehand, of course, but I never could’ve guessed you’d bethissensitive on your inner thighs and-” He waved his hand around Steve’s groin area in a somewhat vulgar manner. “-and there.”“You were down there and you can’t even say the word.”“That’s mostly for your sake, dear. You’re as red as one can get.”(Or, Tony tries to go down on Steve, but it turns out he’s way too sensitive on his inner thighs to be able to take it. So they try again.)





	Mouth On Trembling Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Very ungraphic blowjobs, my asexual ass trying to write smut, mentions of orgasms and sex, literally nothing more graphic than me mentioning the word orgasm and Tony going down on Steve in such a subtle and ungraphic manner than it might as well not have happened. Though it did. I can assure you it did.

Tony watched Steve turn his morning coffee into a sugary mess with what he hoped was an indifferent expression. “So, about last night.”

He could tell Steve tried very hard to not stiffen where he was standing, much like he himself was attempting to not show just how much the notion of Captain America being uncomfortable amused him (he was a sadist at times, he confessed).

“What about it,” Steve replied, barely a question.

“It was interesting,” Tony started, pausing briefly to choose his words carefully. He knew just how easily offended Steve could (pretend to) get when he was feeling awkward enough to want to flee the room. “Look, I’m not gonna lie. I’ve had a lot of sexual encounters, and a whole bunch of them have ended up being oral experiences.” He babbled on as if this was an everyday topic, though his own face was fighting very hard not to become as red as Steve’s was getting. Damn that man and how flustered he always made him. “But I think this is the first time someone has tried to crush my skull with their thighs.”

Steve groaned, all hunched shoulders and crossed arms. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, I know, I just thought I might as well address it.” Tony reached for his own cup and took a sip out of his very much sugar free coffee just to have something to do. “Partly because I thought it was hilarious. And partly because I found it endearing.”

Steve finally broke into that embarrassed smile that Tony secretly adored. “Me nearly killing you was endearing?”

“I think killing is a bit of an exaggeration, and we both know I’m the overdramatic one in this relationship.” Another sip. “But yes, I did find it endearing.”

Steve turned back to his cup again and dumped yet another spoonful of sugar into the beverage. Had Tony not known that the serum fixed pretty much any illness that could come with taking your coffee this sweet he might’ve commented on it.

“Okay,” Steve said slowly, not looking at him. “I give. Why was it endearing?”

Tony grinned into his cup. “Because you’re ticklish? Like, _very_ ticklish. I knew about specific parts on your body from beforehand, of course, but I never could’ve guessed you’d be _this_ sensitive on your inner thighs and-” He waved his hand around Steve’s groin area in a somewhat vulgar manner. “-and there.”

“You were down there and you can’t even say the word.”

“That’s mostly for your sake, dear. You’re as red as one can get.”

Steve barked out a nervous laugh. “Okay, you got me. Yes, I’m incredibly… sensitive there. I didn’t think it would become a problem.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I was just surprised. I haven’t really been down there before and wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“I hadn’t realized just how much it would tickle,” Steve confessed, averting his eyes as he spoke. “Otherwise I might’ve warned you.”

“A warning would’ve been nice actually, because I barely had time to go down before I suddenly started feeling claustrophobic. But hey.” He gave Steve’s arm a light slap. “Nothing we can do about it now, I guess. It was an experience, and I do feel like we’ve gotten a little bit closer now, since we’ve been forced to have an actual conversation about it like adults.”

Steve shot him a small grin. “Conversing and, god forbid, _communicating_ , really isn’t our strong side. I’m proud of us.”

Tony was nodding. “We’re handling this mature relationship like pros. We should celebrate.”

“What do you have in mind?” Steve asked, bringing his cup to his lips.

Tony smirked. “How about we try again?”

Steve choked on his coffee. “Excuse me?”

“Listen, I’m pretty sure you’d love getting a good old bee jay. It’s like one of the best things someone can do to me in bed, and I’m sure you would agree.”

“But what about the whole-” Steve waved his hand around. “-thing?”

“I’m sure we can work around it. I don’t really mind having you giggling like a maniac while I kiss up your thigh as long as I don’t get killed in the middle of it all.”

Something in Steve’s face changed, and a sort of hunger found its way into his gaze. Tony had to refrain from grinning _too_ hard.

“Also,” he added nonchalantly as if he wasn’t itching to pounce on Steve there and then. “I’m pretty sure it won’t be ticklish once the foreplay is over.”

“Tony.”

“Hm?”

“Do you mind if your coffee gets cold?”

“Not at all. We can just brew more, though I guess we’ll run out of sugar with how much you take in yours.”

“Shut up and follow me.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Despite what people might think, Tony had always been big on pleasing his sexual partner. He saw no point in being this intimate with anyone unless they both walked away satisfied, and that meant that he’d started going down on people - people with vaginas in particular - very early on. He’d heard enough tales about how good it felt to have someone down there, and once someone sucked him off for the first time he made it his mission to incorporate oral sex into every sexual encounter he had, if the other person was into it, of course. It was worth it when he saw their surprised yet pleased expressions each time he asked.

With Steve it had been a little different. Steve was inexperienced to the point of barely having done anything, which there was nothing wrong with obviously, but it switched things up once their relationship started taking a more intimate turn. For one, every time they found themselves in bed it became an experiment, because Steve didn’t know what he liked and Tony was more than happy to figure it out for them both if Steve would let him. That meant that they took things slowly and tried one thing at a time so to not overwhelm him, but Tony was liking the slow pace. It felt more intimate than ever, and he felt a rush each time he started thinking of the fact that Steve let him be his first when it came to so many different things.

That was why Tony hadn’t asked to go down on him earlier, but he’d felt like it was a good enough time to at least bring it up the night before, and Steve had been more than excited about it, which of course resulted in a bit of disappointment when it turned out he could barely handle it. But Tony had kissed him and told him it was okay, and they had proceeded to go to bed orgasmless, which didn’t matter too much anyway as long as they were still content. But Tony hadn’t been able to shake the image of Steve laughing and gripping the sheets in order to try to keep his composure until he really couldn’t anymore. He hadn’t been lying when he told him it was endearing.

Nerves always lingered around them whenever they were planning on doing something in bed, even though it had been months since they’d first started. Tony liked it though; liked that it meant something and therefore wasn’t just a casual experience.

Steve looked more nervous than ever now, lying naked on the bed on top of the covers. His thighs kept swinging back and forth, as if he was unsure of whether to keep his legs open or not. Tony tried not to look it, but the whole thing amused him because he knew that Steve was nervous about the ticklish sensation rather than them experimenting, for once.

Tony crawled up to him, ignored his groin (for now), and made his way upwards, their bare bellies touching as he leaned in for a kiss or twenty. Steve smiled into his mouth, and Tony used the hand that wasn’t holding himself up to caress Steve’s neck, arm, chest. Steve’s own hands were on Tony’s neck and upper back, touching and grabbing in a way that drove Tony slightly insane.

He broke the kiss at last. “You ready for this?”

Steve sucked in an audible breath. “As ready as I can be.”

“You can say no, you know.”

“I know.” He licked his lips to hide a nervous smile. “I don’t want to.”

Slowly, Tony moved downwards again, letting his fingers trail over Steve’s body, feeling it tense up beneath his touch. Goosebumps appeared, and a shiver or two occurred, and neither of them broke eye contact throughout it all until Tony settled down between his legs. He wasn’t touching him anymore, but Steve’s breath was still a little bit heavier than before.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he reminded him, knowing that Steve’s eagerness sometimes overshadowed his discomfort.

Steve nodded.

“Even if it makes you feel embarrassed.”

Another nod.

“Okay, here I go,” Tony said, feeling a little lame as he did, but it was quickly forgotten once Steve’s thigh jerked as soon as he touched it.

Tony’s battle against his grin was lost, and he was practically beaming as he leaned in to press his lips against the sensitive skin on Steve’s inner thigh. Steve was making strange noises, though this time he kept his legs open, which Tony was grateful for. He kissed his way down (or up. however you see it), pausing just before he reached his end goal to change thighs, giving it the same treatment as the other one.

Steve was writhing on the bed, which did so many things to Tony that he wasn’t even sure how to handle it. He was laughing now; bubbly laughter pouring out freely as Tony kept kissing and kissing and occasionally letting his nose trail over the skin. Tony, who had his fair share of sensitive spots himself, could almost feel the ghost tickles on his own skin, and it did interesting things to his body.

“You doing okay?” he asked into Steve’s left thigh, glancing up briefly to see his boyfriend’s scrunched up face.

“Yes,” Steve replied, his laughter ceasing whenever Tony paused in his journey, though it seemed to linger just behind his teeth and that nervous smile. “I kinda like it.”

“You do, huh.” Tony snaked one hand up Steve’s leg to grab his hip. “How about I make you feel real good?”

The _sounds_ that came out of Steve’s mouth should be illegal, Tony thought as he finally executed the act they had done all this foreplay for. The way he was gripping Tony’s hair, for he had reached out almost as soon as Tony had taken him in, hurt his scalp but was more than a little arousing if he was being honest. Tony kept pausing to give Steve a chance to speak up if he wasn’t liking it, but Steve all but shoved his head down again for him to continue. It would be hilarious if Tony’s mind wasn’t so wholly occupied.

He couldn’t help but let his fingers wiggle against Steve’s thighs just before he came, just to hear that laugh mingle with the other noises he was letting out. God knew it was the most beautiful combination he’d ever heard.

Tony remained between Steve’s legs as he was coming down from his high, both hands resting on each thigh while he watched his boyfriend lovingly. He was drumming his fingers, making Steve giggle between each pant.

“Oh, god, okay, please stop that, I can barely handle it,” Steve said, reaching out blindly for his hands.

Tony grinned. “Post orgasm sensitivity?”

Steve only nodded somewhat timidly. “That was-” He laughed toward the ceiling. “-too amazing to even describe.”

“Told you.”

“I don’t think anything can ever top that.”

Tony hummed. “We’ll see.”

“Do you, uh, want me to do you…?”

“Nah, I’m all right.”

“Tony, I can clearly see that you were more than a little affected by this,” Steve said pointedly.

Tony chuckled. “You don’t have to go down on me right now. We can save it for another time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Steve adjusted his position so that he could see him better. “Come here.”

Tony obliged, and he felt Steve smile into their kiss once again, which didn’t help whatever was happening to his body and heart. But he didn’t complain, not even when Steve gave his inner thigh an experimental tickle which forced a laugh out of him and made Steve pull away with a grin.

“You, uh, might not be the only one who’s sensitive there,” he mumbled in response.

“This is gonna be great.”

“Hey, post orgasm cuddles first. Whatever the hell you’re planning on doing, later.”

Tony didn’t mind that the tables had suddenly turned, but he wiped Steve’s amused expression off with his lips anyway. There was a time and place for everything, he told Steve in between kisses, and Steve only laughed before pulling him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
